A data processing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook, a netbook, an ultrabook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may be limited in processing capability by a processor (e.g., Central Processing Unit (CPU)) thereof. In order to boost processing capability (e.g., graphics capability), a user of the data processing device may have to make a motherboard level modification in hardware in order to accommodate an auxiliary processor (e.g., a graphics processor in a graphics card) by providing, for example, an expansion slot such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interface and an Advanced Graphics Port (AGP). Even when the aforementioned expansion slot is provided in the motherboard, the user (or, service personnel) may have to manually disassemble the data processing device to replace the auxiliary processor when required.